Sick Mario
by PrincessSara1998
Summary: Mario gets a bad cold from a previously sick Luigi. Contains lots of sneezing (with snot). Don't like, don't read.


Mario rubbed his nose for what felt like the hundredth time today. Apparently, spending the last week taking care of Luigi while he was having a cold was a terrible idea. Not because Mario disliked caretaking (technically, he did, but did it anyway when he needed to), but because of the risk of getting sick himself.  
Last week, Luigi sneezed at almost every minute from his cold, and asked Mario to take care of him. He reluctantly accepted, knowing that he would eventually regret it. But only now, when Luigi was feeling better and had stopped sneezing, did his fear come true.  
Mario didn't think he had caught his brother's cold, but he had. He hardly ever got sick, even with a cold, but when he did, the case or cold left him miserable, and this cold wasn't an exception in the least. Currently, he was perpetually cornered by the urge to sneeze. It kept showing up when he least expected it, and won every battle against him. Worst of all was the fact that no matter how many times Mario lost against his sneezes, they were always returning for more. It was just annoying. He kept trying to fight them, mostly to avoid embarrassing himself in front of his friends, but he just didn't stand a chance; not usually, anyway.  
Yesterday morning was the one on which Mario first found out about his cold. Upon waking up, he didn't think anything was wrong. Then the urge to sneeze snuck up on him, beating him by surprise.  
"Ahhh... AHHHH-CHOOOO! AHHH-CHOOOO! Ahhh... CHOOOO!"  
Mario sneezed three times and that was it for the rest of the morning... until he went outside after getting dressed, anyway. He made the mistake of looking up at the sun after opening the front door and again sneezed.  
"AHHH-CHOOOO! Ahhhhhh-CHOOOO!"  
After this double-sneeze, he went outside, only to encounter the urge to sneeze yet again.  
"Haaaah... ahhhhh..." Mario inhaled, but this time, he attempted to stop the sneeze. He rubbed his nose, but the sneeze saw through this and continued fighting him.  
"Ahhhh... aaaaahhhhh... aaaaaahhhh..."  
At this point, Mario was approaching the town square. While nobody appeared to be here at the moment, Mario didn't think letting it out now would be a good idea. Despite this, he was losing again, so he ran over there and let it out.  
"AHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOO!"  
"Hey, sneezy," Wario said, just entering the town along with one of Mario's Yoshi friends and having heard the sneeze. "What's up with you?"  
"You don't look so good," Yoshi said.  
"I dod't?" Mario asked, rubbing his nose and looking clearly embarrassed, as well as not seeing the trail of snot he was getting on his hand.  
"Duh! Of course not!" Wario said. "That sneeze was huge, and... Oh, my gosh, you have snot on your hand!"  
"What?!" Mario asked in disbelief. He looked over at his hand and gasped. Wario was completely right, but Mario didn't want to believe this. "I... *sniff* I ab dot sick!"  
"It sure looks like you are," Yoshi said.  
"Yeah, what makes you think you're not sick when you're sneezing like that?" Wario asked.  
"Guys, you dod't... ahhh... get it," Mario said, feeling another sneeze building up, but he wanted to resist this time. So he rubbed his nose on his hand, continuing to speak and taking hitched gasps as he did. "I'b... aaahhh... fide, I just... aaaaaaahhh... forgot to take by... aaaaaaaaah...! By allergy bedicide."  
While Yoshi believed this, Wario didn't, remembering that Mario didn't have any particularly bad allergies. Yoshi, however, didn't know that.  
"Well, okay... Mario?"  
"Haaaaah... aaaaaaah...! Aaaaaaaaaahhh...! Haaaaaaaahhhhhhh...!" Mario inhaled, the sneeze growing in power no matter how hard he was trying to fight it.  
"You're not gonna sneeze, are you?" Yoshi asked, clearly concerned.  
"He is so! Yoshi, we gotta get out of here!" Wario said.  
"Haaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh... go... aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh! Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!"  
If Mario inhaled any more, he'd sneeze on Wario and Yoshi, but the two of them turned and ran away to keep that from happening. That was when Mario removed his hand to sneeze.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo!"  
Mario sneezed painfully loudly, blowing out snot that landed on the ground. It was quite a good amount; and yet, Mario had to sneeze again. And it wasn't just one, but several, but he surrendered to every last one.  
"Haaaaaaaaaah-CHOOOOOOOOOOoooooooo! Ahhhhhh-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Haaaaah... haaaaaaah... CHOOOOOOOOO! CHOOOOOOOOOO! Ahhhh, ahhh-CHOOOOOOOOO!"  
Mario sneezed again and again, with each sneeze, minus the inhales before them, causing more pain to his chest and lungs. He could barely recover until the last sneeze, where he tried to rub his nose. It didn't work, but instead caused the buildup of yet another sneeze.  
"Ahhhhh, ahhhhhhh, aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh...!"  
Inhaling almost instantly, Mario quickly removed his hand. Okay, maybe just one more sneeze would end it. It was going to be a big one, but all Mario could do besides inhaling dramatically was idly fan his hand close to his face. That was when Luigi entered the town and managed to witness Mario's supposedly final explosion.  
"AAAAAAAAAAYAAAAAAAAAAH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooo!"  
Mario's final sneeze caused Luigi to cringe. He went over to Mario, who would have sneezed again, but managed to stop another attack from getting him. This sneeze attack was pretty harsh on him and he really wanted to stop. He was still feeling sick, but at least happy that he got a break from his sneezes.  
"Wow. Bless you, Mario," Luigi said. "You okay?"  
"Yeah," Mario said, rubbing his nose, but then catching the urge to sneeze again. "Aaaahhhh... aaaaaaahhhhhh..."  
"I think you caught my cold from last week," Luigi said. "Did you?"  
"Aaaaaaaahhhh... maybe... haaaaaaaaahhhhh... I've been sdeezing... aaaaaaahhhhhhh... a lot... aaaaaaahhhhhhh..."  
"Mario? What's wrong?"  
"I've... haaaaahhhhh... gotta sdAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH-"  
"Don't sneeze!" Luigi warned, putting his forefinger under Mario's nose to save him from the sneeze, but this didn't look like it worked.  
"CHOOOOOOOOOOOO! Haaaaaaah-CHOOOOOOOOO! Ahhh, aaaaahhh... CHOOOOOOOOO!"  
Mario sneezed three times, and despite that Luigi had pulled his finger away before the first sneeze, he was pretty grossed out.  
"Mama mia! You really do have my cold!" Luigi said.  
Mario simply rolled his eyes, snot trailing from his nose, and muttered, "Yeah. I dow. But I really dod't want adywud to know."  
"I think you should go home. I'll take care of you, just like you took care of me when I got sick."  
Mario obliged, having realized there was no other alternative. He did need some rest after all those sneezes, despite that he knew that more would be coming for him later.

"Haaah...? Ahhh..."  
Mario inhaled himself awake, as the buildup for another sneeze was coming up and interrupted him from his sleep. Earlier today, Luigi had taken him home and put him in bed, but Mario didn't remember any of that. He was too busy with his sneeze coming for him, and he deliberately let it defeat him.  
"HAAAAAAAAH-CHOOOOOOOOoooooo!"  
Mario sneezed loudly, not bothering to cover his mouth due to how big it was, and then geared up to sneeze again.  
"Ahhh, AAAAAAAHHHHH-CHOOOOoooooooo!"  
Recovering from the sneeze comparatively more than the cold, he rubbed his nose on his forefinger and attempted to stop another sneeze from coming, but failed. "Haaah... aaahhh... No, I... haaaaah... I dod't... aaaaahhhhh... wanna!"  
Trying not to sneeze was close to impossible, but he was still fighting the urge, continuing to hold his finger under his nose to stop it. However, it just wasn't working, and he soon realized that he would lose again. Might as well give up... again.  
"Aaaah... haaaaaah... haaaaaaah...! Ahhhhhhhh...! Haaaaaaah!"  
He removed his finger, not knowing there was a long trail of snot going from his nose to his finger, and then grabbed the nearest tissue (there was a box of tissues on his nightstand). The trail broke as he did, and Mario prepared to explode, holding the tissue in front of his face. His lungs filled completely with air, then it finally came.  
"HAAAAAAAAAAAAH-CHHHHH!"  
Mario sneezed and blew his nose at the same time, then moved the tissue away to reveal another trail of snot going from his nose to it, but he didn't care. The sneeze was absolutely painful, and stifling it just didn't work.  
"Ugh... *sniff* What ab I gonna do?"  
He noticed the string of snot, but before he could do anything about it, a fourth sneeze built up and released.  
"Ahhhhh-CHHHHHNNNT!"  
He sneezed again and proceeded to wipe his nose. He was feeling slightly worse than this morning. His cold was progressing. It seemed to be worse than that cold Luigi had a week ago. A memory from then, the one where it was first realized that Luigi was sick, emerged.  
He was just talking with Luigi, but he didn't seem to be responding. Presumably, he was going to sneeze, and thus, was too distracted to say much.  
"Haaaaah... Haaaaaaah...!" Luigi was inhaling involuntarily, with a forefinger under his reddened nose and his hand to his mouth. Mario looked at him, confused, then realized exactly what he was going to do. He backed away, not wanting to see this, just seconds before Luigi sneezed uncharacteristically.  
"HAAAAAAAAAAH-Choooooooooo! Haaaaaaaaah-choooooooooo!"  
That was probably what they sounded like, but he sneezed twice, nonetheless. When Mario looked back at Luigi, he was rubbing his nose, a trail of snot going from his nose to on his hand.  
"Sorry. I don't feel so good..." Luigi said. That was the last thing Mario wanted to remember.  
In fact, that was the last thing he could remember, as another massive sneeze built up. This time, he didn't want to resist, not after the failed attempts to stop the other sneezes.  
"Ahhhhh... haaaaah...!" He inhaled, expecting to lose immediately, but this sneeze slipped away when he thought he would release. "Hah... ah?"  
This was odd... Mario couldn't remember the last time he had been rejected by a sneeze, or wanted to sneeze when it wouldn't come out. Most of the time, it was the other way around; while he didn't want to sneeze, the sneeze stopped at nothing to get him to release, whether he liked it or not. But this sneeze seemed to be avoiding him now, so he decided to try coaxing it back. He sniffled a few times, but nothing came up. The sneeze didn't want him, so Mario accepted his fate.  
"Oh, fide... aaaah? Haaaaah...!" Just as Mario thought he wouldn't sneeze, the urge returned. He began hitching and grabbed another tissue, preparing to sneeze into it. "Haaaaaah! AAAAAAH! Ahh..."  
"Oh, come od!" he said to himself as the sneeze left him again. At this point, he realized something. When he thought he was going to sneeze, he couldn't really do it. But when he accepted that his sneeze was leaving, the sneeze could come right back at him. He really had to sneeze, but it just didn't want to face him. Mario knew what he had to do. He would induce this sneeze the hard way.  
He twisted up one of the corners of the tissue and inserted it into his nose, moving it around in an attempt to tickle his nose and make himself sneeze. It didn't work for about five seconds, where he felt the sneeze responding to the tickling feeling and immediately coming for him. "Ahhh... Haaah! Ahhh!" He removed the tissue and held it to his mouth, waiting for the monster sneeze to beat him. He didn't have any other choice, but he didn't care. The sneeze won the battle, and he finally exploded.  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH-CHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
Mario sneezed loudly, and tried to keep it quiet, but he just couldn't. He recovered from the massive sneeze and rolled his eyes. He started to blow his nose, but two additional sneezes stopped him, and he couldn't help but release.  
"Ahhhh... AAAAAAAAAAAH-CHOOOOOOOOO! Haaah... haaaaah! Hah-CHOO!"  
The second sneeze was a quick one compared to his other sneezes, but it hurt just as much as the first. Mario recovered from his double-sneeze and rubbed his nose. Then he heard a knock on the door, which then opened to reveal Luigi.  
"Mario, are you feeling any better?"  
"Dot... haaah... really... Haaah-CHHH!" Mario sneezed again, but stifled it and looked back at Luigi. "Ugh, sorry."  
"Bless you. You need anything?"  
"No... *sniff* I'll be fide."  
Luigi accepted his brother's response and left the room. Mario sighed. He didn't really know why he said he'd be fine, he was really feeling sick. He was feeling another sneeze coming on, too.  
"Haaah... aaaah!" He was hitching in seconds. Seriously, after all of those, he had to sneeze again? He stuck his forefinger hard under his nose. "Haaah! No... aaaah, aaaaaah... I'b dot going... aaaaaaah... for it!"  
Despite not wanting to sneeze again, it was coming. He still wanted to fight it, but it just wasn't working. He didn't care that he was going to lose this battle. He wanted to stop sneezing, and he wanted to stop now.  
"Ahhh! Aaaaah... I'b dot gonnAaaaaaah... sdAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH...! Sdeeze this tibe!" He continued to fight this sneeze, despite that he was failing. It was as though this sneeze had been training for this battle, or rigged it so it would win. Either way, Mario was fighting an internal battle and losing. "You bAAAAAAAHHHHHH! AAAAAAAHHHHHH! You bodster! AAAAAAAHHHHHH!"  
While it was a bad idea in itself, Mario was determined to hold back the sneeze, but he didn't know how much longer he could last. He was slowly realizing he was failing, and the monstrous sneeze was tempting him to give in. Finally surrendering, Mario removed his finger and continued to inhale, while expecting the sneeze to escape from him.  
"Aaaaaahhhhhh...! AAAAAAAHHHHHH! AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" His hand was fanning in front of his face as he kept waiting for the sneeze. This was going to be a huge one, but he didn't care. He was going to sneeze, like it or not, and he accepted his fate as he lost the battle of a lifetime. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH-CHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
The massive sneeze escaped from Mario and he shot out some snot from his nose. A few seconds later, he recovered, grabbed yet another tissue and blew his nose before uttering his usual catchphrase of shock.  
"Mama mia... *sniff*" Despite that Mario had sneezed what might have been the biggest sneeze of his life, it wasn't enough to blow his entire cold out. He was still sick, but he decided to just give in to sneeze after sneeze from this point on until he recovered. He rubbed his nose one more time on his forefinger, this time without getting any snot on it and sighed again. All of those sneezes and he was still sick. Jeez, how long was he going to have this cold? 


End file.
